Breaking the Rules
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: I was the perfect spy. Fast, smart, dashing, oh... and let's not forget immortal." Vampires run the show at the most elite spy agency in the world. What happens when someone finds out what they are and knows how to destroy them? Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is super AU. But THINK ABOUT IT! Who would be the best suited for spook work? VAMPIRES! Mwahahahah. Anyway, I'm just throwing this out there. Let me know if you guys like it, eh? :)**

* * *

Being a spy is dangerous. Being a spy that also happens to be a vampire is even _more_ dangerous. There are more rules than when you're a normal _human_ spy, and the consequences for breaking those rules tend to always end in death. There were no relocation programs for the vampire spy that had made too big a mess... It was straight into the incinerator with you.

And, of course, being recruited by the _one_ vampire spy agency on the planet was something you had to say yes to... even if you didn't want to. If you said no, well, once again, straight into the incinerator with you. Just knowing that The Organization existed was too much knowledge to walk away with.

Knowing it existed was the reason I was perched on top of a multi-million dollar house in the Hamptons. We were a freelance spy agency. We didn't work for any government, and we weren't created for any specific organization. We were freelance workers, if you will. We sent our people where the money was, and in the Hamptons there was certainly a lot of it.

Of course, going where the money was didn't suck. Because of our rich client base, we were the most high-tech spy agency on the planet. Nothing could penetrate our defenses... which is why rigging a mansion to explode would be a piece of cake.

The Target – A man in his late thirties named Richard Taylor. He had made his money through years of dealing high-end weapons to very, very wealthy clients. And by high-end weapons, I mean very illegal weapons. He had men working in every major airport making sure he could ship his weapons all over the world without a second glance. He didn't have any family, so I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone that didn't have to be hurt.

The Client – The U.S. Government... unofficially, anyway. There was no solid proof on the guy, and even though it was blatantly obvious by those who knew what to look for, nothing could be done about him. The U.S. Court system wouldn't convict the guy, Mr. Illegal would know they were after him and flee the country, and the U.S. would lose the chance to catch the guy causing them quite a lot of problems.

That's where I came in. I get in, booby-trap his house, get the hell out of there, and the government conveniently forgets that I was ever in the country at all.

I dropped from the roof and landed on his perfectly manicured lawn. A few yards away, the grass stopped abruptly and the sand began. A nice beach front property in the Hamptons was usually one of the most heavily guarded places on the East Coast when it was home to someone as cautious as good ol' Richard.

I scanned the perimeter quickly. There were cameras everywhere, without a single blindspot. An alarm system that carried quite the hefty price tag was surely connected to every entrance...

I spotted my way in instantly. There was a massive sliding glass door that faced the ocean. I knew that I was not going to open it. Doing so would set off the alarm. No, I was going to have to go through it.

I ran to the door. I spotted a camera and made sure I smiled and winked, just to spice things up for whoever got to see it before it was destroyed, and then punched a hole right through the door. I was in as soon as the glass stopped falling.

Of course, that's when my problems started. As soon as I set foot on the carpet in front of me, I heard a click. If there was one thing I did _not_ want to hear, it was a click.

"Gotcha, Masen," said a voice, a female voice, just before I heard the distinct sound of a detonator going off.

**Rule Number One For Vampire Spies** – Stay away from fire.

It's obvious, really. Fire and vampires do not mix. So when you are sent into a trap where something is _detonating_, you know you need to get the hell out of there before you're reduced to a pile of ash.

As soon as the "gotcha" left her lips, I turned and ran. I made it all the way to the edge of the grass before the entire house exploded. I was hurled towards the ocean, with a massive wave of fire right behind me. I had never been so grateful for water in my life.

As soon as I smacked into the water, I started to swim. I had to be far away from that house. Any type of burning debris would spell the end for Edward Masen.

While I swam as fast as I possibly could, I committed that voice to memory. It didn't sound like the person was in the room with me, and I didn't smell anything or read any minds aside from Richard's, and his stopped right after the explosion. There must have been a speaker in the room.

When I was _more_ than far enough away, I surfaced. The house was nothing more than a pretty, glimmering blob in the distance.

On my belt was a pager especially designed for the very few vampire spies in the world. It was water-proof, bullet-proof, and had a handy thermometer that sent a signal to headquarters whenever things got a little too toasty, just to let them know we were probably fried. I pushed a button and ten minutes later I was picked up by a helicopter that had been awaiting my call. Inside, there was a note.

_Edward,_

_The job was done, but not by you? Interesting. I think we have to talk._

_Carlisle_

I clenched my teeth and tried not to punch a hole in the side of the helicopter. _Nobody_ "had a talk" with Carlisle and ever faired well afterwards.

My cellphone, made by the same handy people that made my pager, buzzed in my pocket.

I flipped it open. "Talk," I commanded. Anyone who had the number knew that I wasn't going to screw around with any sort of greeting.

"My, you have a way with words," said Jasper, another spy that worked for The Organization. "I heard you were cooked." Word traveled fast at work. For a group of the best spooks in the world, it was hard to keep things quiet.

"Almost. I have had that place staked out for weeks, and I swear, it would have been impossible to sneak those explosives in there."

Jasper laughed. "And they say you're the best."

"And would you have survived with less than a second to escape?" I asked bitterly. Walking straight into a trap did not put me into the best of moods.

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "Well, I probably will not be in that situation, because I actually notice when people are rigging houses to explode."

I didn't reply. I heard something on the line... something unusual. I knew Jasper must have heard it, too, because he didn't comment on my lack of a comeback.

"Are you breathing?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied.

"It's bugged. Kill it," I commanded sharply.

Without another word, I snapped my phone closed and crushed it in my hand. The good thing about having specially trained helicopter pilots was that they weren't even phased when you opened the door mid-flight. I threw open the door and threw the phone as far into the ocean as I could. When a phone is bugged, there's nothing you can do but destroy it. Someone was listening to Jasper and I talk...

I knew we were getting close to headquarters when I could no longer see any land. Our main "office" was located on, or under actually, a small island right in the middle international waters. We were miles away from any shipping lanes, and you couldn't spot us from the air unless you were really, _really_ looking.

The pilot landed expertly on a helipad just a few feet larger than the helicopter itself. It was the only way to easily access the island, and even then it was extremely difficult. Our pilots were specially trained, both to fly and keep their traps shut about _where_ they flew.

From the helipad, there was an elevator that went down ten floors. Our entire headquarters was a sprawling, underground fortress. It was something that seemed totally impossible if you didn't _know_ that it could exist. Like I said, having more money and better technology than anyone else really did have it's advantages.

Carlisle was waiting for me when the doors opened. He was smiling. "Edward! You've had quite the adventure tonight, haven't you?"

All around us, people were bustling about. They were carrying anything from paperwork on getting a new PA system, to highly explosive C4. Conversations about the Laker game were mixing with conversations about who had the most headshots. It was an odd place to be, Headquarters.

"A little more adventure that I had bargained for, I suppose," I replied.

"Come, we need to talk," said Carlisle. He turned and strode towards his office. Carlisle was a man that nobody ever really understood. He was always cheerful, happy, and was actually reluctant to kill people if they didn't absolutely have to die. Of course, he was also very good at finding reasons to kill people... he was a man who was _smart_ with his who he chose to bestow his compassion on.

When he opened the door to his office, he walked straight to his desk. He had a speaker set up. He gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk before pushing play.

The sound of glass shattering filled the room and then, "Gotcha, Masen." A moment later, the sound of an explosion and then a splash.

"Who was that woman, Edward?" questioned Carlisle, folding his hands on his desk.

I looked at the wall, looking as uninterested as I possibly could. I didn't want to make him think I was nervous... I wasn't, even though he could have me fried right then and there. "I don't know. She wasn't in the room with me. I didn't smell her, I couldn't read her mind. She must have seen me on the cameras."

Carlisle scowled. "Edward, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to ham it up for the cameras!"

"How else am I supposed to make it exciting?" I exclaimed.

"You are a spy! How much more excitement do you need?" he asked incredulously. And the fact that they had your _phone bugged_... how careless can you be? What, did you just leave it lying around?"

"That is _not_ my fault. They could have hacked wirelessly, or it could have been Jasper's phone!"

Carlisle closed his eyes. "At least the target was destroyed. We will still be getting the money in the mail, and that's all that really matters. The problem is, you weren't the one to destroy the target, which technically means we don't get the money if the client finds out.

"They won't find out," I assured him.

Carlisle smirked. "Because obviously the people who really blew up the house aren't in it for our money."

I bit my lip. Lashing out at Carlisle would be my own barbecue.

"You have one more chance. I don't need the integrity of the entire Organization compromised, do you hear me? There's a party in France next week being thrown by a very wealthy duke. He has hired you to do some bodyguard work."

I growled. "Bodyguard work?"

Carlisle grinned. "Reminds you of the good old days, before you did the important jobs, does it? I figured as much. It seems you need to be refreshed on how we do business here. Now go."

I stood up, careful not to break anything. I was infuriated. Bodyguard work was for the lowest of the low. I wanted to throw the chair right at Carlisle's head.

But...

**Rule Number Two For Vampire Spies – **Don't, under any circumstances, throw things at your boss.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard work, for most people, consisted of standing next to The Client with your arms crossed, scanning the perimeter every few seconds, and scaring away anyone who looked like they might cause a problem. Usually people who hired bodyguards really didn't even need them.

However, sometimes bodyguard work consisted of blending into your surroundings, "enjoying" a few glasses of champagne on the house, and talking with beautiful women, all while keeping one eye on The Client. That was the fun kind of bodyguard job, and it was what The Client chose for me to do. Of course, the champagne would sit in my stomach, waiting to be disposed of in a very unpleasant fashion, and the beautiful women would be killed if I even got _a little _carried away. The Client didn't need to know that, though...

The Client – Duke Antoine Astley. He was throwing what was supposed to be the biggest ball in France in the last fifty years. He was a stuffy, stuck up snob, the usual guy who thought he warranted a spook to protect him. He swore up and down that his younger brother wanted his title and was willing to kill for it.

The Target – His younger brother, Marcel Astley. He was not invited to the party, but he was expected to crash it anyway. Guards were posted around the perimeter of the building, snipers were on the roof, and multiple evacuation routes for the Duke had been drawn up. The Duke was very worried about Marcel, and if he got close enough, it was my job to take him out. It was sibling rivalry to the extreme.

The party was being held at the Duke's summer manor in the Loire Valley. It was surrounded by hundred-year-old trees, and was basically an enemy spy's worst nightmare. The one massive window faced the lane to the house, and snipers were pointed at every spot where any one could possibly be hiding. There were multiple armed guards at every entrance, frisking everyone.

The evening began slowly. I was told to mingle with the guests in the ballroom, enjoy myself, but be at the Duke's beck and call all night. The classical band was playing at the end of the ballroom. The music drifted delicately throughout the entire house. Hundreds of people were talking, laughing, drinking, and dancing. It was almost too easy to blend in.

"So I told the man, 'If you don't give me what I want, I'm taking my money and walking!'" exclaimed a portly old Count. I was talking to him because the Duke was in a conversation directly behind him.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed, sounding as surprised as was called for. "You were just going to walk?"

The man didn't seem to notice that I was gazing over his shoulder. "Yes! Just walk!"

The Duke started waltzing away. "Fascinating," I muttered darkly before leaving the man. He didn't seem to care, though, and almost instantly found someone else to tell his uninteresting tale.

I watched the next, perfectly orchestrated moment carefully. It was something right out of the spook handbook.

A beautiful woman, who was at her very oldest twenty, "accidentally" bumped into Antoine. She was dressed to kill in a formfitting black dress. Her dark brown hair was curled, and hung to a stop a few inches below her shoulders. I had a bad feeling about her. The Duke turned, ready to unleash his fury upon her... and then saw her face.

"Désolé, Mademoiselle. I did not mean to bump into you like that," said Antoine. He stepped closer and put his arm around her.

"It's my fault," she said, flashing him a winning smile.

"Would you-" started the Duke.

I chose that time to make my entrance. "Would you care to dance?" I asked, flipping on the charm. She gave me a quick once over. I knew I looked much more than fantastic. My tux definitely stood out as one of the best ones at the party. It was cut _just_ right, which was a hard thing to find these days.

The Duke glared and leaned in. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

I clenched my teeth. I was doing my _job_. "Yeah, let's dance," said the woman. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the area where people were elegantly waltzing to the music. I had been trained for many, many things after getting the job at the Organization, and dancing was one of them. In order to blend in to any situation, sometimes you had to know how pull out a decent waltz or two.

I put my hand on her lower-back and instantly knew all I needed to know. I didn't show it though. "What's your name?" I asked nonchalantly. When I was this close to her, I noticed her smell...

When you were trained like me, you eventually didn't find human blood as alluring as it would be to your average vampire. It was a minor temptation, but when you're in a business where bloodshed is almost guaranteed, stopping to take a drink would definitely blow your cover. But this girl... her blood was absolutely mouthwatering.

She grinned. "It's Bella. Yours?"

"Ezra Richards," I said. It was completely believable. If there was one thing you could do perfectly when you were a spy, it was lie right through your teeth.

"Okay, _Ezra_. Are you looking forward to the fireworks later tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not really one for fireworks," I said wryly. If only she knew.

"I, for one, _love_ fireworks. And answer me this... since when do they let the muscle dance?" she asked innocently.

I grinned. She was good. "Since when do they let ladies like you carry around guns like this? How did you manage to sneak that through?" My fingers trailed upwards a few inches, where the outline of a pistol was almost unmistakable underneath her black dress.

"You have to have special permission from someone important... and be able to charm the ones doing all the frisking," she murmured just as the Duke stopped the music.

"Everyone, everyone, can I have your attention, please? The fireworks will begin, and the best seats are on the west terrace." He smiled at the crowd, and then stepped into the crowd.

"Lovely dancing with you," I said as I headed for the duke. I decided that getting him out of the building as soon as possible was probably a good idea. The woman said she loved fireworks, was hiding a pistol in the back of her dress, and I had never seen her before in my life. Something about her was familiar, though...

I caught Antoine as he was chatting with some friends in French.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need to go," I said quickly, interrupting his conversation.

Antoine paled and nodded. I took hold of his arm and pulled him along as quickly as I could. We were quickly away from the people at the party. The music was fading as we turned down hall after ornately decorated hall. Antoine was blabbering in French, and I didn't care to listen.

And then, when I turned the corner before the door where we could make our escape, it hit me... the smell of the girl. She was standing in front of the door, her weapon in her hands. I froze. It wasn't your average pistol. This thing would burn me to a crisp.

The duke squeaked and then fainted.

Bella laughed. "Aw, seems your client couldn't handle the sight of a gun... poor guy."

I smirked. "He's not the one who has to carry it."

"What I'm wondering, _Ezra_, is why you're not begging for your life yet," she said, tilting her head to the side. Her weapon was still pointing at my chest.

"I don't really feel that's something I have to do right now," I admitted, shrugging. "Now, if you'll be a rose and step out of the way so I can get my client out of here before you blow up the place with your _fireworks_, that'd be just great."

She laughed. She knew that I couldn't escape. She didn't know that I was a vampire, but even _I_ couldn't move before she could shoot me. A normal bullet wouldn't really even phase me... the one out of that puppy, though, would catch me right on fire. The gun hiding beneath my jacket was calling my name, but I knew not to pull it. Not unless I was desperate... She'd get a shot out once I pulled the trigger, and then we would both be dead.

"You really think that's going to work on me, champ? Well, at least you asked politely." She lifted her other arm and showed me her bracelet. "This is a detonator. One push of the button and I can make the _whole house _go up in flames. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"So you're either going to shoot us or burn us?" I asked. "Whatever tickles your fancy?" I knew I could run, but then I'd be risking the lives of every single person in the building. Carlisle would not hesitate to toss a match at me if that were the case. If I shot her, she'd _still_ have time to press the button on the detonator before she died. And for some reason, I just knew that she could probably pull her trigger before I had the chance to kill her. When you were a spy, you knew to trust your gut feelings, because they were almost _always_ right.

"No, no, no, my sweet _Ezra_. It's entirely up to you! You see, I was hired by Antoine's brother," she said, smiling.

"Really! I never would have guessed!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I thought you were just here cause the poor guy didn't dance with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I did it so I could get into this place. What I'm saying is, you come with me and I save the house and all the little people in it. Antoine stays alive, your boss get the money, everybody's happy!" she exclaimed.

"And if I choose not to go with you?" I asked. I knew the answer, I was just stalling for time. I was waiting for an idea to strike me... but it seemed she had everything checked.

"Well, I could shoot you, or I could leave you alive, shoot the duke and then wait to hear news that you were killed by your boss for allowing the client to be shot. Dead clients don't write checks, you know. _Or_ I could press this button right here and set the whole house on fire, keeping you from escaping at all!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"What makes you think a little fire would stop me?" I bluffed.

She smirked. "This wouldn't be a little fire. Want a demonstration?"

"Maybe some other time, for you see right now I have a Duke to take care of." I gestured to Antoine, who had fallen to the floor.

She scowled. "Shut up, Masen. Come with me. You can have your pick of ways to die if you don't. I'm sure your boss would be delighted for your death, too, for letting all that money get away."

I growled quietly.

**Rule Number Three For Vampire Spies** – Don't, under any circumstances, let the money get away.

"Edward, come with me now!" she exclaimed. She was done playing games. She had used my real name twice. She knew who I was... what I was, too, I'd bet.

"You will _not_ let the money get away, correct?" I asked, barely hiding my rage.

She beamed. "Not if you _come with me_!"

I stepped forward. Giving into her demands was the best it was going to get. If I didn't, I would either be burned in the building, hunted down and burned by Carlisle, or shot right in front of The Client. It was the only clean way out. I was almost positive that, once she had her handy bracelet off and gun out of her hand, I could kill her. I'd get back to Carlisle, collect my bit of the money, and then go on with my dull assassination jobs.

She chuckled as she let me pass her. She kept the gun pointed at my back... and then said something that made me absolutely lose my mind.

"Gotcha, Masen."

* * *

**HEY ALL YOU TWIST OF FATE SERIES FANS!!! I have some exciting news!! "Catch the Wind" has been nominated at The Indie TwiFic Awards for best Original Character!!! If you love it, voting starts on the 8th and goes to the 12th!! :D**

**AND! In spy news... I'M LOVIN THIS STORY! :D**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Gotcha Masen."_

I had to urge myself to keep walking. Bella had her pistol loaded with incendiary rounds pointed right at my back, but I found it hard to care. _She_ was the one who rigged that mansion to explode. She was the one who made me start my climb up the spy ladder over again. She had ruined the next ten years for me, at least.

She shoved the pistol in my back, urging me out the door that I was originally going to go through with the Duke so he could escape. Now he was lying in a fainted heap in the hallway behind me. I wasn't worried, though. When he came to and realized he was alive, and that his brother had not succeeded in attempting to kill him, he would send Carlisle the money. The money was all that mattered to a mind like Carlisle's.

The air outside was cool, crisp. I wanted to know where I was going... and something extremely alarming occurred to me at the point. I could not, no matter how hard I tried, read her mind. "You..." I muttered.

She pushed me into the wall of trees surrounding the house. We were completely invisible to the people at the party now.

She laughed. "Yes, me! I am the one who has _wasted your time. _Now you have to spend years working your way back up to your old status! If you even make it back there, that is. Oh, turn left up here."

The thoughts from the guests faded the farther away from the party we got. However, there were two other people, two other _vampires_, whose thoughts were getting louder.

_He can hear me, I bet!_ thought one. It was a girl with a very high voice, but it was not unpleasant.

The other one was a bit more irritating. _I hope he notices how good I look. My hair looks especially wonderful today. I didn't even know that could happen! I'll knock his socks off._

I held in the laugh that threatened to escape. How vain could someone get? "You have friends?" I asked.

"Excuse me, who has the gun?" she asked.

"You do, I believe. I also have one, you know," I informed her. "And if I wanted it enough, I could kill you now."

"But I'd kill you, too, and you don't want that. Anyway, seeing as I'm the one pointing the gun at you, I think you should stop with the questions and keep walking."

Roughly five minutes later, we stopped walking.

"You know, I am impressed you've been able to walk this far in those shoes," I mentioned. Considering the lack of any sort of a trail through the trees, I was truly impressed. I never understood how women could do anything in heels... they were such a hazard.

"Hush, Masen."

"Yes, ma'am!" I exclaimed. If it came down to it, I'd take this human down with me. My sarcasm was just something that was a tad hard to reign in sometimes... If she shot me for it, she'd get to die too.

"It seems you've been getting along well!" exclaimed the voice I had heard in my head, the high one. "Nice work, Bella!" She appeared in front of me a moment later. "We got him." She grinned.

The vain one appeared a second later. "Finally," she muttered. "I was beginning to think you'd never get here." _Slow human_, she thought.

Bella laughed. "Missed you too, Rosalie."

"So, Edward," said the little one. "Do you mind if I call you Edward? I really don't like last names... They're so impersonal!"

"That's the point, Alice," growled Rosalie.

"Edward's fine..." I said. To be honest, I had no idea what was going on. Kidnapped by a _human _who knew what I was... and then taken to two of her vampire pals. I was completely unprepared for this kind of situation. I figured compliance was the best way to go.

"So, Edward," she repeated. "You are going to come with us, understand? You're going to come with us, get in our car, and wear your blindfold like a good little captive!"

I clenched my jaw. "What ever you say."

I wanted so badly to reach into my pocket and click the little button on my pager that let the Organization know I was in trouble. I couldn't, though, because in seconds I'd be all full of incendiary rounds, and nobody in their right mind wants that.

Alice pulled out a piece of thick black cloth. As she tied it around my eyes, Rosalie frisked me. She took away my gun, both of my knives, my pager, my phone, and my wallet. I heard the sound of the pager and the phone being crushed and dropped on the ground.

"We don't want anyone listening now, do we?" she asked cheerfully as she mashed the intricate electronics into nothing but useless dust.

I cringed. "Do you know how expensive that stuff was?" I asked. That was hundreds of thousands of dollars right down the drain. Carlisle insisted on the most hi-tech gadgets of them all, and the ones I had weren't supposed to be released for another three years... it cost a pretty penny to get them, and she had crushed them like they were made of glass.

"Oh yes," laughed Rosalie. "And now all of it is very expensive dust!" She smirked.

I resisted the urge to growl.

Alice took my hand and started pulling me behind her.

_Esme is going to be so proud!_ she thought cheerfully.

_I'm so talented,_ thought Rosalie. _Bella's shoes are killing her... Or should I say _my_ shoes. That's what she gets for insisting to wear them. _

I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Bella. The only other noise was the sound of our footsteps. We weren't far away from the car.

"Oh, nothing," I said, cursing myself for laughing. I just couldn't help it.

Faster than I thought humanly possible, Bella took off her shoe and threw it at my head. It hit me in the ear. "Nothing my ass," she grumbled.

**Rule Number Three For Vampire Spies – **Don't, under any circumstances, provoke your captor. They wont be afraid to throw whatever blunt object is handy at your body.

A minute later, the soft ground of the forest ended, and we hit pavement. With a quick shove, I was thrown into the back of a car. Rosalie sat on one side of me and Alice sat on the other. Bella drove.

"I'm so glad you guys don't use head bags," I said in an effort to start a conversation. The more I knew about them, the more I would be able to use against them at some point. I needed to get them talking.

Bella laughed. "No, no, no, Edward. No talking. We know all your tricks. We're not going to tell you anymore than you absolutely need to know."

"Which is nothing," said Alice.

I sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**Review? Even though I've basically fallen off the face of the earth? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper's Point of View_

"Jasper, Emmett, to my office please," rang Carlisle's voice over the intercom system. I sighed and placed the tracking device on the desk in my living quarters. When you worked for the Organization, you didn't have offices. You had placed where you lived temporarily while staying on base, and the rest of the time you were out on missions. It was a handy thing, not needing sleep.

I swept out of my quarters and headed straight for Carlisle's office. I had been watching the various trackers on my down time, and as soon as one of them beeped out, I knew that Emmett and I were going to be called. Edward's tracker was down, and someone needed to find him.

I met Emmett in the elevator.

"Hey, you ready for some ass kicking?" asked Emmett excitedly.

I was more of a technology and strategics expert. I could falsify any document you asked me to if you gave me a computer and a printer. Sure, I could punch and kick if I needed to, but that was more Emmett's area. He was a killing machine, that Emmett. He and I made the perfect team. I was the brains, he was the brawn. Because of all of our missions together, we were close. Almost like brothers.

"I'm sure _you_ are," I replied.

"You bet. But what if he doesn't even need us at all! What if he wants to send us to... _the incinerator_!" he said in a spooky voice.

I laughed. "Dun, dun, dun!"

As soon as the door slid open, we made our way straight for Carlisle's office. I knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in!" he exclaimed.

Emmett pushed the door open. "So who do I get to fight now, boss?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle laughed. "Sit, sit, I'll tell you in a moment." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "To keep a long story short, Edward was ambushed during his bodyguard job for the duke. We don't know who did it, what they want, or how well armed they are against our kind. They obviously must be something special, or they wouldn't have been able to capture him... although lately Edward has been rather good at getting himself into sticky situations."

"Lately?" laughed Emmett. It was well known that Edward like to get himself in trouble just so he could find a way out of it in the nick of time. It was one of his ways to "keep the job exciting."

"His pager was destroyed about a mile away from the duke's residence. And for your information, we _did_ get the money from the duke, so there's no need to destroy Edward when you find him. Good luck," finished Carlisle.

Carlisle always kept things short with the agents. He was known for never getting close to anyone. Ever. He knew that he couldn't get attached because if something went horribly wrong in a mission, he was the one who had to order the execution. Getting close to someone you had to kill wasn't good for a person's morale.

Emmet and I stood and left the room. "Dibs flying the jet!" exclaimed Emmett.

"You flew it last time!" I gasped. Flying the jet was excellent and Emmett _always_ got to fly it.

On our way to the runway (which was so cleverly disguised that even _I_ had no idea how we could launch jets and not be found out), I ran into one of the interns. She fell to the ground, scattering her armful of incendiary rounds all over the round.

"Sorry, Angela!" I exclaimed. I knew everybody's name.

"N-n-no problem," she stuttered. She pushed her hair out of her face. I picked everything up and helped her to her feet.

"Have a nice day!" I said as I ran to catch up with Emmett. When I caught him, he was strapping himself into the pilot's seat. "Jerk," I muttered.

"Jasper and Angela sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang. He fired up the engines and prepared for take-off.

I sat in the seat behind him. "One, I just bumped into her while chasing after _you_. That does not a relationship make, thank you very much. Two, she's human!"

"Big whoop," said Emmett. He took off before I could even respond. And quite frankly, I didn't feel like his reply warranted any response.

It was common knowledge that spies never got romantically attached to anyone. Oh sure, the occasional romp in the sheets was allowed, but it was very much a one night stand. And for him to suggest that I would actually consider having a relationship with a _human_! That was ridiculous.

After all, everyone knew:

**Rule Number Five For Vampire Spies – **Don't, under any circumstances, have a sexual relationship with a human.

It really was a no-brainer.

It did get me thinking, though. Being a vampire, let alone one that was a spy, was a lonely thing. Sometimes companionship sounded great, but then I remembered what kind of job I was in and the risks that came with it. I remained silent for the two hour flight, brooding about things that could happen if I were not a vampire.

When we landed, Emmett glared at me. "Thanks for making me feel awful that whole time."

I couldn't helping. That's what happened when you could make others feel what you did. "Yeah... sorry."

All over the world, the Organization had hidden lading strips. In France alone we had four. This particular one had a hangar with a garage underneath. We put the plane away, stashed our landing gear, and headed to the garage.

Carlisle only bought SLR McLaren Roadsters. They were his very favorite car, and the garage proved it. There were fifteen of them all lined up downstairs. Each one was black.

Emmett laughed. "Leave it to Carlisle to switch it up a bit."

I hopped into the drivers seat of the one closest to the exit. The doors were never locked. Anyone clever enough to find where we hid things deserved to drive off with a $500,000 car or two.

Seconds later, we were going well over the speed limit down on of the twisting roads in the Loire Valley. Emmett put on his favorite radio station. The fact that he had spent enough time in France to have one wasn't surprising at all. We had _all_ had our bodyguard days, after all.

When we approached the duke's castle I hit the breaks. There was a scent so overpowering, I knew I couldn't be wrong.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "I like where this is going."

Of course he would. Things were always more exciting when other vampires were involved.

* * *

**Review, eh?**


	5. Chapter 5

The best thing to do, I told myself, was not to get angry. I could find a logical way out of my predicament...

My captors had driven me far away from where the Duke lived. The two whose minds I could read had obviously been warned about my power. Alice, the tiny excited one, kept repeating the Arabic alphabet in her mind. Rosalie, the vain one, had a much easier time blocking me out. She gazed at her reflection in the window and thought about how great she was. I didn't dare tell them that I couldn't read Bella's mind.

When we stopped, Alice and Rosalie escorted me into a building, and after many, many twists and turns, lightly pushed me into a chair. It wasn't your garden variety, uncomfortable hostage chair. It was a cushy armchair. I frowned. I mean, I wasn't even tied down. Of course, they knew that I knew that if I made a move for the door or attempted to take off my blind fold, they would be all over me.

Bella was a few minutes behind us, considering she was human. She probably had her gun pointed right at me.

"Just sit tight, Edward," said Alice.

That was the last thing said for three hours. I started to get impatient.

"_Where _is the interrogation, here?" I asked quietly.

Alice laughed. "You're not very patient. We'll have to work on that."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And why exactly do we have to work on that?" Sometimes you could figure out what a captor wants by listening to the questions they ask you, or the side comments they make.

She giggled again. "Just you wait."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't going to push it any further. There were quite a few odd things about my situation, and I didn't want to complicate it any further.

First of all, these people knew exactly who I was. Nobody outside of the Organization knew who I was... which meant there was a leak. Someone was informing on us.

Second, I was comfortable. If they wanted a ransom they would make me as uncomfortable as possible, so Headquarters would send money before their #1 employee was destroyed.

And the most confusing part of all was that they had tired to kill me. I certainly had not forgotten about the house that exploded on me in the Hamptons. Bella's voice was the one I heard on the speaker, just before the explosion. If they had intended to kill me then and failed, this would be the perfect opportunity to try again.

Alice's phone buzzed in her pocket. Seconds later, she pulled the blindfold off of my face. Just as my vision cleared, I felt Rosalie snap something around my ankle.

"What is that?" I asked darkly. Alice tossed the blindfold aside.

"Well, we can't have you disobeying us. That's just a bit of insurance."

I bit back my sharp retort and glanced around the room. It was dim, lit by a single overhead light. We must have been in the basement, because the concrete walls had no windows and the air smelled vaguely like damp earth. Bella was sitting just how I imagined her, lazily pointing her gun at my chest.

"I've just been informed that it's safe to tell you what you get to do now," said Alice.

"Finally," breathed Rosalie. _Talk about a bore. I don't know why Esme assigned me to this job. Nobody important even gets to see my face,_ she thought.

Alice pulled a chair over and sat in front of me. She crossed her legs. "So, how are you? Comfortable, I hope."

"As comfortable as a captive can be, I suppose," I replied skeptically.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "I bet you're wondering why you're not dead."

"Something like that, yes. Although, I'm pretty sure I have it figured out."

Rosalie laughed harshly. "Oh, really?"

I smirked. "You need me," I answered simply.

"Yep!" exclaimed Alice. "And because you have all the money you could possibly need at your disposal, we figured this was the best way. We couldn't offer you a monetary incentive, so we just took you."

I nodded. In any other circumstances I would have been paying attention. It was when Alice started talking, however, that I heard the voices of Jasper and Emmett in my head.

_Get in, get him, get out,_ thought Emmett.

_If I activate the object, Carlisle would probably get angry. The sonic version would be nice, and it does use a lot less power. _Alice's words were much, much better to listen to than Jasper's technical mumbo-jumbo.

"What exactly do you need me for anyway? I mean, you could have killed me with that trick at the mansion you know? And in any case, I was demoted because of you." I scowled. "Bodyguard work."

Bella grinned. "I know. We needed to test you. If you survived we got to use you, and that you were the one for the job. If not..." she trailed off.

"I got demoted to bodyguard work," I muttered again. I sat still, ignoring Alice, and listened to the thoughts of Emmett and Jasper. They were going to rescue me soon and this all would be over.

Alice cleared her throat. "Oh, and Edward, we know your friends are coming. Our other agents will convince them you're dead, so you might as well stop paying attention to them and pay more attention to me now, okay?"

"They wouldn't believe you," I growled. I was struggling to stay seated. Two vampires and a human with a gun was easy, but I had no idea what the thing on my ankle was, so I didn't want to push it.

"Oh, just stop your worrying so we can get to the good stuff. We wont hurt your little friends... if they go without a fuss, anyway."

"What do you need me for?" I repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. If I wasn't careful with my anger, I had a feeling that little device on my ankle could probably fry me to a crisp.

Alice took a deep breath, as if what she was about to say was painful. I looked behind her, and Rosalie seemed to be getting antsy. Both of them were very clearly avoiding even thinking about it. I didn't know what could possibly make a group of vampires scared.

Bella decided to talk for them. "There is a group of people, a group of vampires, that your boss made a treaty with years ago, a group that is causing quite a lot of problems for basically the entire world. Your boss says that he wont do anything about them because he used to be a part of them, and he wouldn't want to burn that bridge. It's really because he knows that if he sent his agents in, they would be massacred."

I knew _exactly_ who she was talking about. A feeling that I never, ever experienced rose in my throat.

Fear.

"You're insane," I whispered.

Everyone knew that if you tried to take them on, you would fail miserably. It was in the book, for God's sake.

**Rule Number Six For Vampire Spies** – Never, under any circumstances, take on the Volturi.

* * *

**GASP! THE VOLTURI! :D Mwahaha.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I'm lame. That is all.**

* * *

Soon after I had been fully debriefed by the girls, I was shown to a bedroom that I was to stay in until we were ready to depart. Three days, they said, until we had to leave. Specifics about the mission would be given to me sometime before we left.

The room was lavish compared to the ones we had at headquarters. Against one wall was a king-sized bed, and on the opposite wall was a flat screen television. The bathroom had a jacuzzi bathtub and massive shower.

Despite all the niceties, though, I knew there was no way to escape. The doorway was surrounded by sensors that were, without a doubt, connected to the device on my ankle. Because we were underground, there were no windows to climb out of. And after a careful inspection (which may or may not have involved running headlong into the wall), I discovered that the room's walls were reinforced with solid concrete.

"Dammit," I growled.

After I showered, I was looking through the clothes that were in the closet. Before I could dress, there was a knock at the door. It swung open a second later.

Bella was standing there, shielding her eyes. "I hope your not naked!" she exclaimed.

"You're going to be disappointed," I shrugged. I was just glad I had a towel wrapped around my waist.

She sighed and moved her hand from her face. "Nobody is really ever naked when you say that..." she muttered. I expected her to be embarrassed, but she stayed where she was and put her hands on her hips. "There's something that we need to consider before going on a mission this risky."

"Would it be the fact that the Volturi are invincible and our mission is suicide?" I asked, glaring.

She smiled. "Not exactly. It has to do with Aro."

I resisted the urge to shiver at his name. He was the leader of the Volturi, not someone to be messed with.

"Do you know what his power is, Masen?" she asked.

"Nobody knows that." Aro's power was a secret more protected than any in the majority of the world's governments.

Bella smirked. "We do. And it presents a big problem. And I'll go inside to tell you about it, but there are things you have to know first."

"And they are?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"First of all, if you lay a hand on me, you'll be fried to a crisp. Your pretty anklet will make sure of that. Second, in order to stay safe, you have to do everything I tell you. Third... put some clothes on before I vomit."

My mouth fell open. No woman had ever told me that I made them want to vomit.

Bella laughed. "Get used to it, stud. Your looks are nothing special around here." With that, she closed my door. "You have ten seconds!" she called.

Ten seconds later, the door opened and Bella walked in. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning the last button on my shirt.

"So?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Bella leaned against the wall. "If I tell you this, you are agreeing to help us. And to trust us. We don't want to hurt you during this process, Edward. We need your help."

"You have a funny way of showing it," I muttered.

Bella ignored me. "If Aro touches you, he can read every thought you've ever had in an instant."

"So this really is a suicide mission, then? Do you know how much hell you guys are going to go through when the Organization finds out? I'm their best guy! They cannot afford to lose me!" I growled. I took a long, deep breath to calm myself.

"We're not planning on losing you," she said. "What I'm going to show you now is very important. You know about encoded images, right?"

"Of course. One picture made up of a thousand other pictures... you see one but your subconscious sees them all. But I don't understand why that applies."

"We've discovered that certain images can, putting it simply, cancel out memories and replace them with others," Bella explained. She watched me carefully, scrutinizing my face.

I paused. "Replace my memories? So I'll just be missing whatever parts of my life you choose to wipe away?"

"Temporarily. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Masen. This technology is extremely experimental. I sincerely hope you don't die."

"But I haven-"

I was silenced when she pressed a button on her watch and slipped on a pair of sunglasses that she pulled out of her blazer. The television flicked on and I couldn't look away. I faintly heard the sound of the door close...

And then my subconscious took over. Hours passed in a matter of seconds; a hundred thousand images flashed before my eyes. My brain clouded as I struggled to hold onto who I was.

I was Edward Masen, international super spy. I had a license to kill, worked for the Organization, best in the business.

I couldn't close my eyes... I felt my memories slipping away.

Edward Masen. I had a license to... drive. Worked for the organ donors... My dog was best in show?

I tried to close my eyes, but the images kept coming and wouldn't let me go. The hours ticked away like seconds. I couldn't fight it. Memories that felt so real flooded my brain, tricking every part of my body to believe they were the truth.

I was Edward... Cullen.

Edward Cullen, expert assassin. I had an interview with the Volturi in two days. I had been trained by the Organization before breaking Rule Five. Instead of being thrown in the incinerator, I went rogue.

I was snapped into the present when I heard her voice.

"Edward," she murmured from her usual spot on the bed.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, my dear. I blanked out for a moment." I was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Edward, come here."

"Yes, Bella."

Bella Swan... she was the one who I'd broken Rule Five for.

**Rule Number Five For Vampire Spies – **Don't, under any circumstances, have a sexual relationship with a human.

I met Bella in France, while I was doing bodyguard work for the Organization. We fell in love during our first dance. When the Organization found out, they told us we were both dead, so we ran. That was six months ago... and since then, I had been taking work as an assassin.

Bella and I couldn't stay anywhere for very long, though. We were currently hiding out in an underground safe house. Getting a job with the Volturi would mean protection. No more running.

"Edward," she laughed. "Are you alright?"

I climbed up next to her and put my arms around her. "Yes, everything is alright." I kissed her forehead. "Thank you for staying with me, Bella. I know this life is probably different than you thought it'd be.

"The life of an ex-spy, turned assassin? It's not so different from my life before, really," she said, shrugging.

I laughed. "Silly, Bella."

I was absolutely positive that Bella had no idea what the life of a spy was like. I would have bet my life on it.

* * *

**I really am sorry for the wait guys. Review?**


End file.
